Darkness and Fire
by QueenJ15
Summary: Rowan and Aelin are forced to part with their most precious, their hearts torn away with it - how it will impact the Kingdom of Terrasen and what is next for the infant heir?
1. Chapter 1

The royal court of Terrasen was unlike any court the world had seen before. Queen Aelin Ashryver Galanthynius Whitethorn and her consort King Rowan Ashryver Galanthynius Whitethorn had done everything in their power to succeed, to defeat the darkness that loomed over them, to save the world from Maeve, Erawan and finally pull through what their ancestors had failed in.

There was peace – peace like none had known before. Peace that allowed for the people of Erilea and the known continent had not known for many years.

* * *

The fog had the mountains in its grips as the sun was making its' glorious rise. Dawn.

Rowan kissed Aelin's forehead as he left their bed to go watch the sun rise over their beautiful kingdom for yet another day. He shifted, ready for his usual morning flight – a habit he had not dropped since his days in Maeve's service. It was like a workout, a ritual of self-care, something to ease his mind and prepare him for the day ahead. Feeling the chill on his feathers felt like the embodiment of freedom – something he and his mate had fought for and sacrificed everything for.

"Morning." He kissed Aelin right after shifting back to his human form, only to find her not smiling back at him. "What's wrong?" It seemed like she had barely slept, with dark circles under her eyes. Something was haunting her.

"We have to talk." She said gravely, looking down to pick on her nails. He raised her head with one finger carefully.

"Whatever it is, Fireheart, we can face it. Together." He pulled her to his lap and she curled around him like a cat. He caressed her bare back, something he knew that soothed her.

"I missed my period." She admitted barely audibly. They had talked about having children someday and they'd had that talk before the Great War, when Rowan still hadn't known that Aelin was his true mate, when everything he'd gone through in losing Lyria, when Aelin's wound from losing Sam was still fresh – then it hadn't been possible. But it had been years since then and they had barely brought it up. It made sense – Aelin was his queen, his Fireheart, everything he'd ever dreamt of, his mate.

"You are with child?" the smile on his face was growing by the second. He'd dreamt of having children for centuries, he'd had that hope torn away from him, when Lyria and their child had died, and for the longest time he hadn't dared think about having a family again.

Aelin didn't answer, only buried her face in the crook of his neck. Soon enough he felt her tears on his neck.

"What is wrong, Fireheart?" he couldn't understand what Aelin was upset about, they'd had peace and prosperity within their kingdom and all of the darkness was behind them. He'd seen her upset, he'd seen her broken, he'd been there when the coffin that Maeve had locked her in was opened – he'd been there through the darkness. To whatever end. They'd promised each other.

"Even before the war, before I met you, before Chaol sent me to Wendlyn to seek out the Ashryvers, back when I walked around as Adarlan's Assassin, as Celaena… a carnival came to Rifthold and there was this witch, the Matriarch of the Yellowlegs coven that was doing readings. At the time, only Nehemia had seen right through my lies, when I was fighting Cane – she had saved my life with the wyrdmarks. Back then I denied everything I ever was – the Queen of Terrasen, the last living Galanthynius – and I still did not know the whole truth. Baba Yellowlegs had threatened Dorian. She had done a reading for him, had realized what he was and what he could do and had threatened to sell him out to the highest bidder…" She traced the scars he knew very well on her neck. "I met with her, offered her money and she threatened to expose me next, I took her life. Before she died, she told me – "You will find great love, lost heir of Terrasen. You will know great pain, greater loss and greater happiness. When Dawn breaks, Darkness will find its way to claim it. Your happiness will slip away and for years, you will be trapped in dusk, for Darkness awaits. It is not the brutal forces that gather that you should fear, but you should fear for your heart breaking into a million pieces. Save your heart, Heir of Terrasen." She shivered and Rowan was completely startled.

"What does that mean? Darkness? We defeat Erawan!" he was panicking now, his inner warrior shining through to protect his mate and their unborn child.

"Dusk will come whatever we do. I read many books, I consulted witches who are gifted with sight, I did everything I could…" Aelin looked defeated. "When our baby is born, we should send it away…"she started and Rowan lost it.

"Send it away?! Why? Because of some prophecy from a crazy witch a million years ago, before the end result of the war was even clear?"

"YOU THINK I LIKE IT MORE THAN YOU DO?" she yelled back at him. "YOU THINK I WANT TO SEND MY CHILD AWAY SO IT WOULDN'T ENDURE WHATEVER IS COMING FOR US? YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO BE TA DOTING, LOVING MOTHER?"

"We keep baby here and fight whatever is coming." Rowan said. "We can't give up. Not yet, not when we have no idea what is coming."

"Dawn is coming, and when she comes, we send her away from whatever is coming to get us. We save our child, we fight for its future, we rattle the freaking stars, we get her back. That's what we are meant to do. We are meant to protect her. That's what I think that prophecy was, and as much as I hate prophecies, I want to keep this," she put her hand protectively over her stomach. "Safe. At all costs." Her eyes shone in a way that he knew too well – she couldn't be moved to change her mind.

* * *

Months rolled away too quickly – Aelin was growing, she was glowing, doing her best to enjoy this rare moment while they organized for the baby to be sent away. She was kept away from the public eyes, Lysandra taking her spot on official meetings and public appearances – they had made a vow to keep the child safe and sound, and for Terrasen to never learn the truth of its' new heir.

Dawn. That's the name they had picked for the baby should it be born female – something Aelin was certain to be true. They had taken many measures to ensure the child safe travel – consulted Rolfe as to where it would be safe for a newborn Fae princess to be born. Rolfe had taken his time in finding an answer for them, and then had shown it on the map that was spread over his body – a land called Prythian. Rowan had gone and read everything any library could offer in regards to that land – a land separated in Seven Courts – Four seasonal, where the ruling season went on year-round and three Solar courts – Dawn, Day and Night court.

They hadn't decided where to send her but had composed a letter addressed to the ruler of one of these courts – a plea, to keep her safe and to give her shelter, and in turn, anyone from said court would always find a safe haven within Terrasen and Adarlan. Dorian and Manon had helped them immensely, as well as pretty much every one of their friends. Chaol had found a safe ship that had travelled to Prythian and returned, Manon and the witches had found a fellow witch from Prythian and sent word ahead that someone important to them would be travelling over and to keep an eye on them. All of it was oddly coming together, especially since Aelin convinced Aedion and Lysandra to go with Evangeline and their godchild, Aedion incredibly reluctant to be parted from Aelin once again, and Lysandra doubtful that she would see Terrasen, Aelin or any of her friends ever again.

"What's on your mind?" Aelin asked from her seat on a rocking chair that they had moved into their room.

"You know what is on my mind." Rowan looked at her. They couldn't even commission a painting of Aelin in this beautiful state because it would be too painful of a reminder of what they would lose too soon. "I made the baby a book… and wrote one for it. I gave it to Aedion, to pass on one day, when the child is old enough." He admitted shyly. He had wanted to have something to give to his unborn child, he'd always thought that he would have all the time in the world with it, but it wasn't the case – he and Aelin would have less than a few hours, depending on the tide, before Aedion, Lysandra, Evangeline and their child would sail away to safety.

"We will make it through this war, Rowan." Aelin got up slowly, wincing from the relentless back in her pain that had been haunting her for months now, and moved to sit closer to him. He rested his hand on her back to support it.

"We have to. Our baby needs us both and we will get her back as soon as possible." He kissed Aelin's temple. Time was passing by too quickly, and he wanted to give up everything, take Aelin and move with her and the child instead of leaving it with Aedion and Lysandra.

* * *

The birth took a toll on Aelin – it took close to a full day for their daughter to make her appearance and Rowan was terrified that he would lose both of them in the process. It was something he could not go through again, he could not lose his mate or their baby and he would be sending the baby off too soon. Damn.

Aelin was half-awake, too tired to think, her body weighing her down, it was all too much. Her heart was being torn out from her chest, she fought the labor, fought hard to keep her daughter close even for a moment longer, even if it killed her, just to have one more moment with her.

"Give her to me." The queen demanded of the wet nurse, a woman commissioned and sworn to secrecy, set to travel with Lysandra, Aedion, Evangeline and the baby. She struggled to a sitting position with Rowan's help and reached out for the small bundle that was currently in the healer's arms.

The healer took a look at the king and queen and knew better than to argue. He passed the baby to the queen's open arms and showed her how to support the little head.

"My precious princess." Aelin sobbed, smelling the child's head. "You are my whole heart." She let the tears slip and was grateful for Rowan being there, holding her. Aelin looked up just as the sun was rising and illuminating the horizon.

"Dawn." Rowan said barely audibly, looking at Aelin. So far the cursed prophecy was coming true. He held his two loves tight, afraid of what will happen if he were to let go.

"She has to go, Rowan." Aelin kissed the baby's forehead once more and looked up to Aedion and Lysandra who had been summoned to the royal chambers. Aedion looked at his cousin gravely, his heart breaking that they would have to go through this, through so much heartbreak again. He knelt infront of the bed.

"I will protect her with everything I have, everything I am, and will lay down my life for her if need be." He vowed and lowered his head. Lysandra looked at the man she loved kneeling infront of her best friend and moved closer to the bed, sitting just on the edge and took Aelin's hand.

"I will never try to replace you, but I will tell her all about you, I will tell her all about Terrasen, I will teach her about her heritage, about her homeland, and before you know it, we will be back here."

"Try not to die, please." Aedion looked at Aelin's pale face. She was exhausted and the birth had been messier than she would have liked it to.

"No way in hell will I die without seeing my daughter again." She jabbed him in the shoulder. "You better come back with her, both of you, or I will come to haunt you." She looked at the two of them. "Thank you. Thank you for taking her as your own and making sure that she would be safe." Aelin teared up once more. She turned her gaze to Rowan. "Go with them. Go as far as you can and then come back to me. Please." She held back her tears but it was clear to Rowan what the effort of not crying was costing her. He didn't say anything but only nodded and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Everything was set for the journey. Manon and Dorian did not manage to come in time for the birth, but they had agreed that they would visit the grieving parents as soon as possible. Rowan helped Aedion and Lysandra with Evangeline and loading everything onboard and then took the air, to clear his head, to find the right words to say to the infant, to make sure that he would go back to Aelin level-headed.

He flew for half a day, knowing that it would take just as long to get back but he would push to go back faster, his heart torn between the two creatures that he loves most in this and any world. He landed on the deck of the ship, with Aedion looking out. The Ashryver prince immediately offered him a glass of water which Rowan took gladly.

"Lysandra and Evangeline and below deck with the baby." Aedion looked worried. Aelin had confided in him about that prophecy but something was out of place and he was worried that the royal couple would regret their choice.

Rowan nodded, patted his brother on the back and went below deck to find Lysandra holding the baby close.

"She cried for an hour but then fell asleep after the wet-nurse fed her. Came to say goodbye?" she was also concerned for her best friends. Rowan only nodded and she passed the baby to him. Little Dawn opened her eyes that were still too-dark to distinguish the true color that she would grow up to have but he still found her the most beautiful baby ever.

"Dawn Ashryver Galanthynius Whitethorn." He said quietly. "Your mother and I love you with all our hearts and we will fight to get you back. Uncle Aedion and Auntie Lysandra will take good care of you, and very soon you will come back and we will put all the pain behind us, I promise. I love you with all my heart and soul." He sobbed quietly, holding her close to him one last time. "Please come back to us." He kissed her little forehead and gave her back to Lysandra, unsure that if he kept holding her would ever let go, and he knew that his mate needed him.

"Thank you. Both of you." Rowan bowed to both of his friends and shifted before they could say anything to dissuade him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorian and Manon arrived on Abraxos' back days after Aelin had given birth. The royal family of Terrasen had not been seen in public in days, and most of the court wondered what had happened to shake things up, and more importantly, what would make the King of Adarlan and his witch queen come all the way to Terrasen.

Yrene and Chaol followed close by on horseback, not wanting to risk riding on wyvern, even though Manon had offered them to ride alongside the Thirteen. Horseback, of course, was not nearly as fast as riding on a wyvern's back, but Yrene had not wanted to step within an inch of these creatures, and Chaol wanted to make sure that his wife stayed safe and sound.

"I am worried." Dorian said quietly to Manon, unsure of who might be lurking in the shadows behind the chamber given to him and his queen. "Aelin not greeting us is very unlike her, and Rowan not hovering close behind even more so."

"I understand their absence completely." Manon admitted. Learning about Asterin and her little witchling, her heart had broken, and now learning of yet another friend going through the loss of her baby was a difficult thing. "We have to make sure that they are undisturbed for however long they need, especially with Aedion and Lysandra gone."

Dorian agreed. He had exchanged letters with Rowan prior to Aelin giving birth and Rowan had asked for help, not knowing what would happen and what he would go through with Aelin, he asked for help in the war to come and for dealing with the pain that they would have to endure.

"Chaol and Yrene will be here in the morning." Manon added. "I couldn't convince Yrene to ride on Abraxos' back with me just to check on Aelin if anything, she did not want to leave Chaol behind, but they are riding like hell, and I made sure that they will have fresh mounts on the way, so they could come faster."

There was a knock on the door. "Your majesties." Elide's voice sounded and Manon couldn't help but smile. Living in the court of Terrasen had transformed the young girl into a beautiful and confident young woman who had become very detached from the horrors she had endured while under the care of her uncle and Erawan. With Yrene's help after the war had passed the young woman had lost the limp that she had carried for most of her fragile life and with that, she'd tried to wipe away the memory of the horrors she'd endured.

Manon walked to the door, excited to see the young woman whom she'd called a friend for years now. She was caught off guard as Elide leaped and hugged tight the Crochan queen.

"I am so happy to see you!" Dorian couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's enthusiasm and his lover's reaction.

"I wish it weren't under such sad circumstances." Manon hugged her friend back. "How are Aelin and Rowan?"

"They haven't left their room in a few days, pretty much since Rowan came back and he hasn't left even for his morning flights…" Elide started. "Aelin kicked out the healer almost immediately after Aedion and Lysandra left with the baby so we are praying that she has healed, at least physically and that she will be strong enough to fight whatever is coming." Her eyes were tearing up.

"I want to see her." Manon started but Dorian interrupted her immediately. "We want to see **them.** " He put his hand on Manon's lower back gently. Manon was still learning how to work as a unit and relying on Dorian for small things was difficult for her as it was difficult for him to not look over his shoulder constantly for any dangers.

"Of course." Elide nodded and led the two royals out of their chambers and through the secret corridors to the royal chamber. When they entered after a knock had not been answered, the room smelled like smoke and stale air.

"Aelin?" Dorian was the bravest of the bunch and he walked to the bed, where she was tucked in and looked feverish, and one of her arms was dangling off the edge of the bed and was held by Rowan who was sitting on the floor.

Manon went to the balcony where the doors and windows were closed and she threw them wide open, which earned her a hiss from Rowan.

"Rowan?" Dorian's attention moved to his friend, and he put his hand on his shoulder gently. Elide immediately stormed off to the kitchens to get fresh food for the couple and later to get sheets and blankets, and the healer to check on Aelin.

Rowan moved his gaze upward to meet that of Dorian's. His expression was hollow and it was clear that everything that was tying him to this space was Aelin. Aelin opened her eyes slightly and looked at Manon and Dorian.

"I am parched." She said quietly, wincing at the attempt to sit up. Rowan immediately jumped as if pushed out of a trance and reached to give her the glass of cold water that he had gotten for her and was waiting on the night-stand.

"Slow sips, Fireheart. Don't make yourself sick."

The scene was heartbreaking. It was clear that they were barely holding on, barely alive, and it was obvious that something vital was missing.

"I am sick. Sick of being away from her. Sick of not being able to give her everything I have, to make her laugh, to see her first steps." Aelin took a few sips slowly, tears clouding her sight.

Manon took the short distance quickly sitting next to Aelin, the latter not bothering to look at her friend.

"Yes, you are sick, sick of being stripped of your right over your little princess, sick of not being able to be her mother. Well, Aelin, you **are** her mother. Whether she is here or not, while painful does not matter because you will always be her mother and she will always need you both…" Manon started and moved her gaze toward Rowan who was snarling quietly. Aelin moved her look towards Manon and Manon saw a spark glow in those turquoise eyes.

"You will always be her parents and right now, she needs you to heal and to fight for your family's future, otherwise all of this will be pointless." Manon sighed. "You fought and fought and gave for Terrasen and for your people…"

"And yet it was never enough…" Aelin sighed, remembering the words of the gods who had mocked and betrayed her.

"Then make it enough. Don't sacrifice yourself, you defeated all of the circumstances, you defeated Maeve and Erawan and you banished their darkness forever. You've defeated the darkness once, who says you cannot do it again, especially when something so sacred is at stake?"

Dorian coughed and Manon looked at him, ready to draw blood. He sent a gentle stroke with his invisible hands down her spine. While he agreed with her, he knew that her approach might not be the best one to help their grieving friends.

"Have you received any word from them?" Dorian inquired carefully. Rowan merely shook his head and Aelin kept quiet.

There was nothing any of them could do.

* * *

Chaol and Yrene arrived just before dawn was breaking.

"We should have gotten here weeks ago." Yrene frowned, wishing she had been there for the young queen as she'd once promised. Fae births were something Yrene had studied in depth and while a healer from the Torre Cesme that had stayed behind in Terrasen after the war had overseen the birth, Yrene still fretted and regretted not being there.

"They did not want us here, I asked." Chaol countered, also worried. He had kept writing to Rowan, to Aedion but to no avail, clearly their presence had not been needed.

"I am worried there is damage that I could have prevented."

"Damage beyond losing your child? Aelin can heal, I've seen her heal before but we need to make sure that she heals from the loss."

"If it was our child that was gone, would you be able to "heal" so easily and get over it, Lord Westfall?" Yrene glowered, pushing the horse to ride faster, getting to the castle first, where Lorcan was waiting for them.

"It's not a pretty sight, those two." Lorcan warned Yrene. It had been the first morning when Rowan had reluctantly left Aelin under Manon's vigil and went for his morning flight, ready to clear his head and ensure that he would be able to face the day.

"Of course, it's not." Elide echoed coming up from behind him, hugging Yrene as Chaol got off his horse. "The King of Adarlan has not woken up yet, Rowan is still away and Manon is with Aelin."Elide quickly reported to Yrene and then continued giving a quick report of everything that had happened with the Terrasen queen over the past week.

Since Manon and Dorian's arrival, things had improved only slightly. Manon and Asterin had called for hot water and had moved Aelin to help her wash while Elide had changed the sheets of the royal bed, making sure that no one would know what truly had happened between the walls of this room. Dorian had sparred with Ronan, eager to get some emotion out of him, even if it meant ending on his ass, but Rowan had not lashed out or done anything out of anger. No, the Fae Warrior had trained almost as if a mechanism had been winded and when their training was done he went back, not even looking where he was going back to the room.

Yrene walked in, not bothering to knock as Elide had directed her towards the royal rooms.

"Aelin." She half-sobbed for her friend and Aelin's look immediately shot up, her tears pooling once more as she beheld her friend, and Yrene rushed over, taking the queen in her arms.

"She is gone, Yrene." Aelin sobbed uncontrollably. "I want to be gone too." She said quietly, not caring that everyone would be still able to hear her, not caring that the words would hurt Rowan too, not caring for anything beyond the throbbing pain in her chest where her daughter had once been.

Yrene did not know what to say so she held her friend tight, sending her magic to explore, to look for physical damage, to heal, to mend where Aelin had refused to mend, to do everything in her power to get the young queen back to her former glory. She stroked Aelin's hair, offering a mother's touch, knowing that this was what Aelin needed the most.

"She is safe with Aedion and Lysandra, Aelin. You did everything to protect her, you will get her back and once all this is over, it will have been worth it. Don't you dare give up." Yrene's magic carefully lulled Aelin to sleep and when Rowan walked in and sat next to her, his eyes full of sorrow he asked if Yrene could put him to sleep too using her magic, just to take the edge off, just to let him get some shut-eye. Yrene did that gladly, her heart breaking for the two of them.

* * *

"I am sending Asterin and Vesta after them." Manon told the gathered group as they were having dinner. She had talked with her witches and they were ready to protect the young princess, Asterin especially taking the mission to heart as she had lost her young witchling.

"You can't, not without their permission. It could compromise the mission and their location." Chaol countered, the cadre keeping quiet.

"I agree with Manon." Elide added from her seat next to Lorcan. "If Asterin and Vesta, and perhaps a third witch fly to find them, two of them staying with them to ensure they get there safely, the third to report back of what is happening, it could ease Aelin and Rowan's minds."

"Or it could get them killed." Dorian countered.

"I agree with Manon." Fenrys added. "The Thirteen know how to go unnoticeable, they know who they are looking for, and by now, Aedion and the crew would likely be halfway to Wendlyn if the weather's been kind to them. The arrangement was for them to not stop at too many ports, so the only danger would be pirates, which Rolfe lords over, so that is no real danger, and Lysandra can shape-shift into a bloody sea dragon for crying out loud. Let them get information to help Rowan and Aelin."

"It's agreed then." Manon said finally and gave the order to her three most trusted witches – Asterin, Vesta and Sorrel, as Elide had advised.

Dorian kept to himself for the rest of the day, not knowing what to say and he was angry that his friends' request was being ignored and that the child was being put at risk.

"If we were in that position wouldn't you want to know?" Manon asked outright.

Dorian sighed. He couldn't wrap his head around the pain that his two friends were experiencing, and the closest he could imagine was being separated from his godchild. He looked at Manon.

"I hope we never have to learn."


End file.
